


scream about our love from the rooftops

by inlovewithimpossibility



Series: Snapshots [18]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drunk Oliver Queen, F/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Summer of Olicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithimpossibility/pseuds/inlovewithimpossibility
Summary: Set during their road trip post-season three.Three times Oliver gushes to a total stranger about Felicity and the one time he does it to a not so stranger.





	scream about our love from the rooftops

**Author's Note:**

> *contains allusions to adult content but nothing explicit*

They’re in the crowd at a Rockets game when she first catches him doing it.

They stopped off in Central City to say hi to everyone before fulling starting their road trip and Felicity spotted the signs for the game all over the town. She knows Oliver loves baseball so she suggested they go. He’d been a little reluctant at first, he didn’t think she’d like it, but once she walked out of their hotel room bathroom that morning in a jersey and cap, he’d lit up like the sun.

He’s been smiling ever since and it just makes her heart happy to see him so free. He’s a completely different person and as much as she adores her brooding vigilante, she’s loving this lighter side to him.

“Hey, honey?” She asks as they call half time (seventh-inning stretch, whatever, sue her, she’s _not_ a sports girl). He’s completely engrossed in conversation with the couple on their other side but her voice drags his attention immediately back to her.

“You okay?” He asks, eyes immediately scanning her and she guesses that you can take the man out of the hood but you can’t take the hood out of the man. Did that sound weird?

“Yeah, I’m just going to head to the restroom and then maybe the concessions stand. Do you want anything?” She asks and he shakes his head, a wide smile spreading over his face.

“No, I’m good. You’ll be alright by yourself?” He asks, and _yup,_ there’s her overprotective vigilante love.

“I’m a big girl, I think I can handle a baseball stadium.” She winks and stands before leaning over, unable to resist a soft kiss before she leaves. She can feel Oliver’s eyes on her until she reaches the back of the stadium and she shakes her head with a smile to herself.

The line for the bathroom is _way_ too long, as is the one for the concession stand and twelve dollars for a portion of fries and an iced tea is ridiculous but she’s still a little happy drunk from how deliriously wonderful the past few days have been that she hands the cash over with a grin and a _‘have a wonderful day’._

The cool sensation of the iced tea is just what she’s needed on the hot day. Her shorts are pretty freaking tiny but the jersey isn’t very breathable. Plus, you know, Oliver is _really_ hot when he gets excited about something. She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t gotten a little warm from watching the muscles in his arms flex as he leans forward in her seat.

 _That,_ however, is a can of worms for another day, she thinks as she spots her boyfriend in the crowd and makes her way back towards him.

He’s still talking to the couple next to him when she slips past the few people between their seats and the stairs but she freezes a little when she realizes Oliver is _not_ discussing the game like she thought he was.

“She’s just incredible, smartest person I have ever met and gorgeous to boot. Not to mention her incredibly large heart, she can find the good in almost everyone and she just has this way of drawing it out of you. I think I’m going to be pinching myself for the rest of my life that I ever managed to land a girl like her.”

Felicity is stunned.

She knows Oliver loves her, he’s made that _very clear_ in the past few days but to hear him talk about her to total _strangers_ like that, it makes Felicity’s heart flutter. His talk of the rest of their lives has her blinking back tears as she slides into her seat and tries to compose herself.

“Are you gushing about me _again,_ my love?” She teases with a smirk and her voice draws Oliver’s attention over to her. His eyes are so unwavering and so full of love that Felicity is sure she’d stumble if she were standing. A grin spreads across his face as he leans in towards her, brushing a kiss over her lips.

“Well, stop being so incredible and we’ll see about it then.” He charms and she tilts her head at him with a loving smile.

It’s not until he turns to smile at his new friends that she notices he’s holding a few of her fries in his hand.

_Charming little sneak._

* * *

 

 

The next time she catches him, they’re in the airport.

He asks her if maybe she’d like to extend their little trip out of the country and Felicity honestly jumped at the idea. She’s always wanted to travel, and to do it with the man she loves is just an added bonus.

Unfortunately, Hub City International has a different idea and their flight’s been delayed by a few hours. Neither of them particularly minds, it’s not as if they have anywhere in particular to be, but it’s been a long day and neither of them particularly got much sleep last night.

Her soft groan has Oliver immediately hovering over her with a frown on his face.

“I’m fine love, just tired and a little cold.” She reassures him and within seconds he’s produced a spare one of his hoodies from their carry-on to drape over her shoulders.

“Better?” He asks, adjusting it around her shoulders and Felicity smiles, threading her arms through the sleeves and resting her head on his shoulder.

“You’re the best.” She hums and feels a kiss on her forehead. A soft hand is guiding her head off of his shoulder and towards his lap, familiar fingers running through her hair and Felicity smiles, letting herself succumb to the safe feeling.

“Sleep baby, I’ll wake you up when there’s an update.” His soft voice tells her and Felicity smiles, letting her eyes slip closed as she revels in the feeling of his loving touch.

She wakes up to the sound of Oliver’s voice but she very quickly realizes that he’s not talking to her.

“It was a bit spontaneous but I don’t know, I’ve spent so long not allowing myself to love her, it seemed like she deserved something big and spontaneous and romantic.”

He’s talking to another stranger about their relationship, she realizes and tries to contain her smile as she pretends to still be asleep.

“You must really love her.” A female voice answers and Felicity isn’t surprised. She’s all for equality but it does seem more likely that a woman would listen to someone talk about their relationship. Although, they are in an airport which is like home base for long, personal conversations with strangers.

“More than anything. She’s been so much to me over the past three years that I’ve known her, a confidant, a partner, a _friend_ but most of all she’s been my light. She’s the only person I’ve ever met who’s been able to draw me out of my darkness with just a smile and a well-timed aside. But that’s Felicity, she’s just _light._ My light.”

His hand, which had been resting in her hair, moves to softly stroke her cheek and, seeing as she’s seriously struggling to contain the tears that have sprung to her eyes at his words (darn that beautiful, wonderful man), she takes the opportunity to ‘wake up’.

“Hmm, ‘liver?” She murmurs, quirking an eye open to see him smiling down at her. She squints a little under the industrial lights of the airport lounge but Oliver’s warm smile cools them slightly and she yawns involuntarily, sitting up. She easily cuddles into his side when he loops his arm around her shoulder and he chuckles, adjusting his hoodie where it’s fallen off her shoulder.

“Hey, Sleeping Beauty.” He greets and she groans, still groggy from the nap combined with the general lack of sleep. “I was just chatting with Eliza here.”

He gestures to the seats across from them where a woman is sat by herself. Felicity guesses she’s probably in her 60s and she has a kind smile on her face as she looks at the two of them.

“Oh, hi.” Felicity smiles bashfully, a little embarrassed. She knew Oliver was talking to _someone_ but she hadn’t quite clicked in her sleep-clouded mind that the person had just been watching her sleep.

“Your boy’s just been telling me all about the two of you.” She comments and Felicity smiles at her deep Southern accent. It reminds her of one of the women who used to work in the casino her mom waitresses at. She was kind and always snuck Felicity treats out of the kitchen whenever she could. “You’ve got yourself a good one there.”

“Don’t I know it?” Felicity smiles and turns to Oliver, unable to stop herself from reaching up and rubbing her thumb over his cheek. Oliver blushes a little at the attention and praise, which Felicity finds hilarious seeing as he’s been gushing about _her_ to strangers but it’s also adorable.

Oh yes, she’s definitely got herself a good one.

 

* * *

 

 

London is _fun._

Felicity’s glad she suggested it.

She was worried that Oliver wouldn’t want to come because it’s kind of going back on themselves after Italy and Greece but his eyes lit up at the suggestion and the flights were booked in a couple of hours.

Not to sound like a total American, but Felicity is enjoying being back in a country where she understands the majority of what is being said around her. She says majority because some of the accents they’ve encountered in their short time here have been rather difficult to decipher.

“Oliver?” She asks from her spot on their bed in their hotel. She’s on her tablet and Oliver is reading a few feet away. They’re both in minimal clothing, as has tended to be the way with the two of them in hotel rooms on this trip, he in boxers and her in a sports bra and some flannel shorts.

“Hmm?” He asks, looking up from the pages. He smiles at her as she sits up, crawling over to him before she slips into his lap with her legs straddling his. His hands immediately drop to her waist and she hums at the feeling of his cool fingers against her bare skin.

“What do you say to a couple of drinks after the theatre this evening?” She asks, scooting a little further into his lap and she can feel his body responding to hers. “You, me, a few martinis, _my new red dress…”_

She whispers in his ear and Oliver groans, his hands traveling over her skin. She’s been teasing him about the new red dress she bought in Milan for three weeks now but she hasn’t let him see it yet. Dinner, a night at the theatre and a few nice drinks at the place she just found on her tablet seems like the perfect occasion.

“Sounds like heaven but then again, so does everything involving you.” He smiles and Felicity grins, her hands dragging slowly down his bare chest.

“I might even have something new to wear _under_ the dress.” She smirks and squeals as she’s suddenly on her back on the mattress with Oliver’s lips all over her skin.

Due to their tryst, she has a little less time than she’d like to get ready but she manages to make it work, taking possession of the bathroom for a few hours as she readies herself for the evening. She blows out her hair, the new, shorter length a lot easier to deal with and is meticulous with her makeup, trying a new bolder eyeshadow look that she ends up pretty happy with. The dress doesn’t really allow for a bra but she pulls on the new lacy underwear she bought yesterday in the exact color of Oliver’s hood before slipping into the skin-tight number.

The red lace clings to her like a second skin. The neckline is anything particularly scandalous but the back is almost completely missing with the material meeting the two thin straps at the small of her back. The nude underlayer makes it look like she’s wearing nothing _but_ red lace whilst still protecting her modesty and stops at her mid-thigh whilst the lace continues down to her knee. It’s equal parts classy and sexy and Felicity can’t help but admire herself in the mirror for a second.

“Hey, babe? I don’t mean to rush you but we need to think about leaving soon.” Oliver’s voice follows a soft knock on the door and Felicity smiles, smacking her lips together to test the endurance of her new red lipstick.

“Okay, I’ll be out in a sec.” She answers and tugs on her gold heels, fluffing her hair in the mirror one last time before she opens the door and steps out into the room to find Oliver sitting on the end of the bed.

She’ll admit his reaction is exactly what she’d been hoping for. Slack jaw, wide eyes, inability to speak. _Yup girl,_ _you still got it._

Dinner and the theatre are both wonderful. Oliver keeps his hand on the exposed skin of her back throughout the entirety of the show and whilst it makes Felicity laugh, it also makes her more than a little hot. By the time they arrive at the bar, she’s honestly ready for him to take her back to the hotel but this was her suggestion so she figures she should probably hold out.

They’re a few drinks in and the alcohol is hitting her pretty hard. It’s not a bad thing, she’s just getting a little handsy with her love who she’ll admit is rocking the heck out of the suit he’s donned for the night.

“I finished my drink.” She pouts when she notices her empty glass and Oliver frowns, looking from his glass to hers.

“I’ll get you another one.” He tells her but Felicity frowns, tugging on his jacket when he goes to stand up.

“No, mister! I am a strong, independent woman! I can get my own drinks! Who makes the big money here?” She asks, looking up his amused face.

“I can assure you, I am more than aware that it’s you. You’re my sugar mama.” He smirks and Felicity grins.

“Darn right I am! Now hand me my purse!” She commands and he hands it over, picking up his drink and finishing the last of it as she heads over to the bar.

The crowd around the bar is massive and it takes far longer than she’d like to get to the actual wood but when she’s there, it doesn’t take her long to flag down the bartender. There’s a guy stood next to her who was there before her who looks a little annoyed at first but then starts to check her out rather obviously so any fleeting thought she had of letting him order first goes out the window. She gets a repeat of both of their drinks and once again laments to the bartender about how far behind American bank systems are with the use of contactless. She’s seen so many of the British payments easily tap their drink orders through and she’s still having to struggle with chip and pin which is a little difficult with her slightly inebriated self.

When she turns back around with drinks in hand, it’s to find that Oliver has been joined at their table by two women. One is in her seat and the other is stood between the two and there isn’t much space there to begin with.

Walking back over at a slightly faster pace than she probably should in heels with two drinks in her hand and a little drunk, she finally gets close enough to hear what’s being said.

“I’m here with my girlfriend. She’s the absolute best. And she’s so beautiful. Like, drop dead gorgeous. I can hardly concentrate when she’s around. She’s got this gorgeous blonde hair that sometimes looks like a halo around her head which makes sense because she’s kind of my angel, you know? And _damn,_ her ass is like… out of this world. I mean, I love her for her brain and her kindness and her loving nature and a lot of other things but if I didn’t know all that, I could definitely be in love with her just from her ass.”

Felicity snorts.

She knew she didn’t have anything to worry about.

Only her boyfriend could turn women trying to hit on him into a gushing session about her ass.

She now also knows that Oliver is definitely drunker than she thought he was.

The sound alerts him to her presence and she practically melts at the grin that lights up his face.

“Felicity! Hi baby! I was just telling these people, sorry I forgot your names, about how incredible your ass is!” He tells her unashamedly and Felicity laughs, placing the drinks on the table. He immediately pulls her into his arms and his hands land on her ass, squeezing probably a little more than is really acceptable in public. “You know, cause it’s kind of perfect.”

“As flattering as that is, my love, we don’t want to get kicked out.” She grins, smiling politely at the women who smiles back. “Hi, I’m Felicity.”

“Oh, girl we know.” The one sat in her seat laughs. “I’m Ellen and this is Rebecca. We brought your man here some shots seeing as he looked all alone when we arrived but then he almost immediately started rambling about you.”

Ah, that explains it.

Shots, no better way to get drunk quickly. She knew Oliver wasn’t this bad when she left the table.

“We were gonna back off but it was kind of too cute to leave alone.” Rebecca continues and Felicity smiles, moving Oliver’s hand away from her ass _again._

“Hey, babe, why don’t you drink the drink I just stood in line for twenty minutes to get you?” She suggests, hoping it will distract him from her backside. Of course, she knows she needs to get some water in him but she is still kind of bitter it took her that long to get the drinks.

“My strong, independent woman gets her own drinks!” He yells, causing the women to laugh as he releases her with one hand to pick up the drink. He downs almost half of it immediately and Felicity surges forwards, carefully extracting it from his hands.

“I didn’t mean all at once, Oliver.” She rolls her eyes but Oliver just grins up at her dopily.

“I love you. You’re so pretty.” He smiles and Felicity chuckles, patting his cheek.

“I love you too, you big lug.” She replies and he grins cheekily.

“But I’m _your_ big lug.” He states proudly and Felicity laughs, righting him on his seat when he leans towards her a little too far.

“That you are.”

“We’ll leave you guys alone.” Ellen smiles as Rebecca stands. “Sorry for the damage we caused.”

“Oh, no problem. He’s too good looking for his own good sometimes.” Felicity responds, knowing that Oliver is always going to attract attention in bars. That’s just what happens to attractive men.

“Well, he’s also pretty truthful. Your ass _is_ fantastic by the way.” Rebecca winks as the two girls walk away and Felicity can only laugh as her comment immediately draws her boyfriend’s hands back to her backside.

 

* * *

 

 

Felicity is so tired from hiking once they get back to their hotel room. All she wants to do is crawl into bed and cuddle until she falls asleep.

However, there is sand in her hair and mud up her legs and she knows if she doesn’t shower, she’ll only regret it in the morning.

She lets Oliver go first as she locates all of her stuff from within their luggage. Why she agreed to hiking on their first day is still a mystery to her but she’s pretty sure it’s got something to do with that look Oliver gets on his face when he asks for something.

And people say she’s got _him_ wrapped around _her_ little finger.

“All yours babe.” Oliver smiles as he steps out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and smelling gloriously clean. He goes to plant a kiss on the top of her head but she ducks out of the way, giggling at the pout that crosses his face.

“I did it for you. Do you want sand in your mouth?” She teases as she enters the bathroom, not bothering about closing the door.

The water from the shower feels incredible, cleansing her of all the dirt she’s accumulated on her body after their day in the mountains. She’s stingy with her shampoo and conditioner, not wanting to run out before they head back to the States. Not that either of them are entirely sure when that is going to be.

When she shuts off the water, she hears Oliver’s voice.

Listening in for a second, she realizes he must be on the phone and goes about combing her hair and scrunching it dry with a spare towel. As she reaches for her curl product, the fan in the bathroom switches off and she can hear the voices from the room clearly now.

“I’m glad you’re happy, Ollie. Yes, I miss you like crazy but I’m always going to be for anything that puts a smile like that on your face.”

_Thea._

Felicity realizes with a smile and she goes back to her hair, a lot less curious now that she’s figured out it’s her friend.

“So, everything with Felicity is going well?” She hears Thea ask and Felicity makes an effort to look like she’s not paying attention if Oliver glances into the bathroom. She busies herself pulling on pajama bottoms and one of Oliver’s henleys (a glance into the bedroom lets her know that they’re video calling and if Felicity wants to talk to her friend, she’s going to have to switch up her usual hotel room outfit which generally veers towards the side of well… nothing) but she can’t help listening in to her boyfriend’s reply.

“Good? God Speedy, I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy in my entire life. Not even before the Gambit. Of course, I miss you all, _you_ especially, but Felicity… she’s just… she’s everything, Thea. I didn’t know that this was what loving another person could feel like.”

And there he goes again, making her cry.

This darn man and his darn words.

She sniffles a little and it catches his attention, his head shooting up and she smiles to assure him that she’s okay before mouthing ‘ _I love you’_. The grin that spreads over his face is one of the most beautiful sights Felicity thinks she’s ever seen and he winks before crooking a finger to beckon her over.

“Speak of the devil…” He grins, turning his attention back to the laptop on the bed on which Thea’s image is displayed.

“Oh I’m the devil now, am I?” She asks with a sly grin, unable to stop the giggle that escapes her as he grabs her around the waist and pulls her onto his lap, placing her back to his front so that she can look at Thea.

“Well, you’re certainly a thief.” He comments, tugging on the fabric of his shirt with a grin.

“Boyfriend’s clothes are ten times more comfortable than your own. That’s just the rules of dating, Ollie.” Thea pipes up and Felicity grins.

“Yeah Oliver, listen to your very wise little sister.” Felicity grins, smirking over her shoulder and Oliver just sighs, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. “Hi, Thea.”

“Hey, Felicity. You look incredible. I wish I tanned that easily.” Thea comments, tilting her head and Felicity smiles, her hands coming to rest over Oliver’s on her stomach.

“I’d tan a lot easier if your brother didn’t insist on topping up my sunblock every twenty minutes.” She teases and Thea laughs. She knows Oliver knows she’s just teasing by the soft kiss he places on her shoulder. She actually secretly loves how tender and attentive he is, even if it is prohibiting her from getting a tan as quickly as she’d like.

“Hey, at least he didn’t make you put a dress over your new bikini like he did to me at Jason Sulkin’s pool party. I was the only girl there with clothes on!” Thea laments and Oliver shrugs his shoulders when Felicity turns her head to raise an eyebrow at him.

“You were nine and you weren’t even supposed to be there! It was a college party!” Oliver retorts and Felicity chuckles, loving the little anecdotes she gets of their childhood whenever they bicker.

“My point still stands.” Thea pouts and Oliver rolls his eyes, a small smile still playing at his lips.

“How’s everything with you, Thea? You know, with the whole…” She trails off and mimes releasing an arrow, making what she hopes sounds like the noise of an arrow flying. By the chuckles it elicits from the Queen siblings, she guesses it wasn’t all that successful.

“Good. I’d say great but the city’s a little rife with crime right now. And, _yes,_ I’m being safe and John and Laurel have my back. Don’t _worry_ big brother.” Thea grins, looking at Oliver knowingly and he merely frowns, shaking his head.

“It’s my job to worry Speedy, I’m your big brother but I am _so_ proud of you as well.” He tells her and the emotion and honesty behind his words almost has Felicity tearing up.

“Thanks, Ollie.” Thea smiles and Felicity can tell she’s holding back tears of her own. “Alright, I’ll let you two get back to your domestic bliss. Don’t forget about all of us back here in Star City, okay?”

“Never,” Felicity promises and Thea smiles before looking over at her brother.

“I love you, Ollie.”

“I love you too, Speedy.” He grins and Thea does too, waving as she disconnects the call.

Felicity gives him a moment. She knows he misses Thea like crazy.

“You okay?” She asks after a minute or so, squeezing his hands where they rest underneath hers.

“Yeah. I’m good. Maybe it’s time to start thinking about heading back to the States?” He asks and Felicity grins, turning to run her fingers through his hair.

“Oh thank god, I’m almost out of shampoo.”

Her laugh meets his as he lifts her onto the bed, trapping her underneath his body with a grin and Felicity grins, leaning back on the pillow and relaxing into this wonderful, free feeling.


End file.
